Many people suffer from visual impairment conditions, such as, for example, glaucoma, macular degeneration, retinitis pigmentosa, and/or other diseases that may cause an individual's eyesight to degrade and could potentially lead to blindness. People with low vision can experience difficulty performing everyday tasks, such as reading text, recognizing familiar faces or the edges of steps. As a result, independent living for people with low vision is threatened. Therefore, there is a need to assist people in resolving the daily challenges of living with a visual impairment.